My Dream
by faint-of-hart
Summary: just a little story. im bad at summary's so just read it!
1. Chapter 1

**ok!! so this was a essay that i turned in.. and i thought i could turn it around and incoperate Vampier Academy into it:)**

**HOPE YOU LIKE IT!**

**with love always,**

**faint-of-hart**

Running as fast I could manage, he just kept getting closer and closer, '_This can't be happening to me.' _I kept telling myself. I could hear him getting closer with every step. I knew that he was going to attack at any moment.

Watching my life pass before my eyes, it was like I was being Omnipresent doing anything and everything that I had done during my short 17 years of my life. I pushed myself to run faster. The creature, my worst nightmare was so close that I could hear his every breath. _'Why doesn't he just attack, save me all this hard work.' _I ask myself over and over again. I never thought this is the way I would die. I've always imagined leaving this world the same way I came into it, by natural causes. I guess this also counts as nature. This stuff happens all the time and in every part of this messed up world. But not this kind of thing, killing a hopeless girl; they never attack people out of the blue. Wait, what if this is one of the…..no… it is said that that kind isn't even real….. But it's possible isn't it?

There is one thing I was sure of, screaming wouldn't help either way. Twilight was just breaking across the sky. Twilight, my favorite part of the night, and yet, during my favorite part of the night, a creature of the night is about to strike me down. I could yell but the poor helpless person who came to my rescue would just get killed without even doing anything to the horrible beast that's sauntering me farther and farther away from any possible person that could possibly help me.

The seconds ticked by like hours. My heart was beating erratically against my chest. My tears couldn't stay put in my eyes. As I realized he was right behind me, hot tears started rushing down my burning cheeks. I could probably reach back and touch his bare, shirtless torso. My worst nightmare was going to kill me, or worse, turn me, and there is nothing I can do to stop this dreadful thing from happening. _'NO! He can't kill me!' _I told myself not ready to have my life be Inconsequential, I pushed my feet to go faster, trying to delay him from the evil crime he was about to commit.

"Oh, yes I can" the creature purred with a laugh, pouncing on me and turning me around, allowing me to finally notice his perfect, breath taking features. He looked like a noble man, aside from, his blood red eyes stared into mine, and his fangs craved my blood; he leaned down to whisper in my ear. Every hair on my body stood straight up as his perfect voice spoke, "it's your turn now." His beautiful voice has such a seductive manner to it. I knew he was going right for my jugular. It pains me to think that my life, which is already hell, is about to come to an end because this beautiful, evil creature is going to kill me.

Now, I only have a moment of life left in me as his flawless, ice cold lips press against my neck, my body began to quake preparing itself for the pain to come. The endless, horrible pain I've always heard of. But the indorfens help the inshcrushiating pain, but makes you week so i wouldnt be able to fight him off. I didn't know what to expect. I just wanted to get it over with and put an end to this adrenaline building inside me.

And then…. I woke up with a jolt and smacked Lissa my best friend who sat right beside me, and screamed.

"MISS. HATHAWAY! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM?" spoke Stan.

O' great! Gaurdian Stan the bull headed pickle noise bugger breath Science teacher. Oh I dislike Mr. Savage with a great passion, no wait I DETEST Mr. Savage. We were talking about Bacteria and crap.

"Um….. Nothing sir. Im sorry I kind of dosed off. Im sorry sir." I said trying not to look in his beady eyes.

"OH! Im so sorry, Miss. Hathaway! I didn't know that being a novoice was so tiring that you would dose off in my class. I just might have to fix that wont I?" he said shaking his head back in forth like he was Julius Cesar the Great. "I will have these permanents no longer, Detention!" he yelled shaking his finger at me.

Once the bell rang Gaurdian Stan asked me to stay after class and talk to him. He gave me a detention and said if I did it again he would talk to Gaurdian Alberta to kick me out of the field experence. Which would ruin my life, and I would go into exile.

"Bla-mere-glagk-flab-mer-herwe" I was mumbling loudly as I stormed out of his room. As usual Lissa was standing right outside the door just waiting for me to get let out of the gates of hell.

"Wow! Rose calm down! It's just a detention. The world isn't going to end." She said trying to be funny, which didn't work.

"HAHA just shut up." I sad as dryly as I could manage.

"Ok, gosh Miss. Snotty pants I guess I just won't talk to you."

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, it's just that Stan said that if I do anything bad again this year, he'll talk to Alberta and have her kick me out of the field Experence."

"WHAT?!? He just can't do that! It's what no! You're the the best novoice, it would ruin the whole thing!" she said getting really passionate about it.

"Yes you don't think I know that?" I said looking at my shoes.

"What are you going to do?"

"Im just not going to get into trouble." I said giving her one of my smart ass smirks and pushed the doors open to the lunch room, and smiled at my kingdom. That nobody could take away from me.


	2. Chapter 2

_**~CHAPTER ONE~ ( THE LAST TIME)**_

"MOM!" I screamed through crying tears. SMACK, she struck me again. "MOM I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING! I JUST KISSED HIM," she hit me again. "PLEAS STOP!"

She hit my one last time before I passed out.

My name is Zoe. My parents are divorced, (my mom got custody of me) and my dad lives in Detroit MI and I live with my mother in Spring Field MO. And this is what happens when my mother gets pushed over the edge. But it's the first time I have actually passed out. I had just got home from my date with my boyfriend Christian. We were on the front porch kissing when my mother came out front to smoke. She walked right into me. No one knew that she hit me and she wanted it to stay that way. I said bye to Christian and went inside, she followed and started hitting me. I had gone through 2 minutes before I passed out from the pain.

One minute even though I passed out I could faintly hear things, I heard police cars. And then I went into a deep sleep.

_**

* * *

**_

There was mumbling in the back ground, like someone had the TV on but it wasn't loud enough that whatever person was in the room was watching it, it was really just noise. Probably so they wouldn't go crazy.

I fluttered my eyes open, but the first thing I saw was the plain white celing of the hospital. The reason I knew I was in a hospital was because since my mom beat me sometimes I had to come here to get fixed up. I would always say that I fell down the stairs of tripped when I was walking. So they didn't get suspicious.

Right as I tried to sit up on the rather unconfertable strong arms grasped my arm. I looked up to see my Father, David Stone. By the look of him he had been crying, id never seen my dad cry. Not when my parents got divorced or when my grandma died. But here he was tearing up, his eyes were red, and they were getting puffy.

I lifted my arm and put my hand on his cheek. "You've been crying" I said

"Yes I have baby im so sorry." He said reaching up with his own hand and grabbed mine and held it in his.

"No dad its," he cut me off

"No it is not ok Zoe! Why didn't you tell anyone your mother was beating you? Your lucky Christian came back up to the house because you left your jacket in his car!" he was getting frustrated. After I didn't say anything he contuned.

"Zoe you have cuts and bruses all over your body! When did this start happning?" he said looking me square in the face

"after you guys split up." I said quietly.

He sat there with his mouth open. My mom and dad had been split up for 5 years. So as you can tell… she's been beating me for 5 years.

"five, f-f-five years! Five years she's been beating you!" he was mad.

"yes." I said in the quietest voice ever.

"Why didn't you tell anyone! Why didn't you call me or tell Christian? Uh? Why!"

"because you left me, and mom would be put away. I didn't think you would want me." I said on the verge of crying.

My father started tearing up. "Honey is that what you think of me," he took a deep breath. "You think I wouldn't want my own daughter?"

"NO! I didn't! since your VP of H&R I didn't think you would want to bother with your 17 year old daughter. And the one time I call you to try to even tell you, you had to go to a meeting! A meeting!" I was getting frustrated, and shouting felt good.

Of course my father was flabbergasted so I was glad the Doctor walked in.

"Ahh Zoe im glad your finally awake. You gave us quite a scare." He said looking at his clip bored. I looked at his name tag before I spoke.

"Dr. Steve how long have I been… asleep?" I asked I didn't know how to put it.

"About a week."

"A week… wow that's a long time to be out. When do I get out and be able to go home?" I asked now really wanting to get out of this place.

The doctor looked over at my father who was sitting in the chair right next to me. My father got the tip quiet easily and started fumbling with his fingers.

"Honey, your not going home. Your coming to live with me in Detroit."

"W-w-what? Im moving all the way to Detroit! That can't happen! Im a Senior in High school father! It's the middle of the year! I can't move now! Im all set up!" I was mad. What about Christian?

"Well honey you can't live by yourself. Your not 18 yet. And it'll be fun! Hanging out with your pop and doing the kind of stuff we use to do. Just like old times!" he said smiling

"No dad it won't be like old times. Im 17, last time we did any father daughter stuff was when I was 12! You missed out on my life!" I said upset.

"Well im sorry… but I can't take back the time I wasted. So were just going to have to bond now while we can sweetie. No more on the fact." He said while he stood up grabbed his jacket kissed my forhead and left the room.

Dr. Steve came over and took out my IV.

"you can go tomorrow Zoe, get some rest, and ill send someone in with some food for you in a bit ok?" Said Dr. Steve and left as well.

'GREAT!' Zoe just 'GREAT!'

I saw my MP3 player on the bed side table. Reached over and turned it on… and started Good bye my lover by James Blunt.

5 minutes later Christian walked in.

* * *

Once he walked in I could do anything, I just did the only thing I wanted to do at this point, cry and cry hard.

He put a tray of food down on a table and shut the room's door and came over and sat down on my cot like bed thing and held me. He took out my ear plugs just as the song ended put it on the bed side table and held me like a baby.

"Chris-Chris-Christian, im leaving!" I said crying even harder now.

"Sh, Sh baby, Sh. Its ok baby I know your leaving." He said into my hair.

At that I looked up at him, took in his features. Dirty blond hair, ice blue eyes that I would want to dive into. And at that I did the one thing that you wouldn't think that you would do at this time. I reached up with my left hand put it behind his head and forced it down to my face and kissed him with as much force I could manage.

This kiss was filled with tears, passion, and love. We were going to miss each other, a lot more than we were expecting. Soon he had one hand in my hair and one sliding up and down my back. My left hand holding his face to mine as my right was under me trying to get me to sit up.

I felt his tongue circling my lips, begging for access. Which I would have normally granted but I wanted the suspence to grow with the wanting. He whimpered when I didn't grant his access. But I knew he was trying think up a scheme really quick to get me to.

I could tell at once that he had gotten up an idea. Because he slowly started to trail his hand to the front of my body and down to the hem of my beautiful hospital gown (heavy sarcasm if you know what I mean.)

As his hand moved higher my skin started to warm at his touch. Then his hand reached its destination. He moved his hand around so it was cupping my Brest making me gasp with pleasure, and once that happened he plunged his tongue into my mouth before I could close my mouth, to explore every part in there. I felt him slightly smile. As he was exploring my mouth I moved from sitting down to straddling him (kind of hard to do as your making out with your boyfriend) as I did this I felt a bump coming from his pants area, smiling thinking that two people can play this game I brought my right hand down to my hip while wrapping my legs around him (remember during this process his hand has not left my shirt.) Once im conferrable I bring my hand down to the hard lump forming in his pants and start to rube it. Knowing that it would bring him pure bliss, seconds later I cant help but notice that I was right. Chris moaned with pleasure while removeing his tounge & mouth from mine he leaned his head back and moaned in pleasure.

Just as i was getting to enjoy myself Christain and I Heard foot steps comming down the hall. quickly removeing my hand from his hair and lap. i settled down in bed while I could see that Christian was struggling with himself. looking down to his legs i saw i big lump pokeing out from his pants. I couldnt help but laugh. Shooting me a look Christian grabbed my tray and stet it on my bed in frount of me then grabbed a blanket and placed it over his ... you know what and sat down in the chair that my fauther had occupied earlier.

Then a ditsey nerse came in and replaced my IV and left.

...that was fun.

**thank you all! **

**R&R and ill update soon!**


End file.
